Mixels' Diary Cassettes
by LovelyTeng2002
Summary: Dribbal finding audio logs their diary cassettes. Dribbal as Henry Stein, Chilbo as Joey Drew, Gurggle as Wally Franks, Tiketz as Sammy Lawrence, Jinky as Norman Polk, Flurr as Susie Campbell, Kamzo as Thomas Connor, Snoof as Shawn Flynn, Flamzer as Grant Cohen, Camillot as Alison Pendle, Trumpsy as Jack Fain, Wuzzo as Bertrum Piedmont, Teslo as Lacie Benton.
1. Chapter 1: The Moving Pictures

**Gurggle's First Diary Cassette**  
"At this point, I don't get-a what Chilbo's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why-a we need this-a machine. It's-a noisy, it's-a messy and who-a needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this. Chilbo had each one of us donate something from our-a workstation. We put them on these little-a pedestals in the-a break room to help appease the-a gods, Chilbo says. Keeps things going. I think he's lost his-a mind. But, hey, he writes the-a checks. But I tell you what. If one more of these-a pipes bursts, I'm outta here." Gurggle said.

 **Kamzo's First Diary Cassette**  
"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behide every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on it's last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this... machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Chilbo." Kamzo said.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Song

**Tiketz' Third Diary Cassette**  
"He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you, my savior. I pray you hear me. Those old songs, yes. I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace. But loves requires a sacrifice. Can I get an amen?" Tiketz said.

 **Tiketz' First Diary Cassette**  
"So first, Chilbo installs this Ink Machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of the department because the ink flooded the stairwell. Chilbo's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day. Thanks, Chilbo. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know." Tiketz said in more normal.

 **Gurggle's Second Diary Cassette**  
"So I go to get my dust pan from the-a hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into-a thin air or something. All I can think of is that they must've fallen into one of the-a garbage cans as I was making my rounds last night. I just hope nobody tells Tiketz. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I out of here." Gurggle said.

 **Jinky's First Diary Cassette**  
"Every day, the same strange thing happens. I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging and suddenly Tiketz just comes marching comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall. Then I hear him. He starts up my projector and he dashed from the projector booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behide. Few seconds later, the projector turns off. But Tiketz, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird. I have half a mind to talk to Mr. Chilbo about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Chilbo has his own peculiarities." Jinky said.  
 **  
Flurr's First Diary Cassette**  
"It may only be my second month working for Chilbo, but I can already tell I'm going to love it here! Mixels really seem to enjoy my Booger Angel voice. Tiketz says she may be as popular as Burnard some day. These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. Booger and I, we are going places." Flurr said.

 **Tiketz' Second Diary Cassette**  
"Every artistic Mixels needs a sanctuary. Chilbo has his and I have mine. To enter, you need to only know my favorite song: The bass fiddle sings with deep articulation. The piano delicately calls. The piano returns in graceful harmony. The bass fiddle returns and sings aloud. Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you" instructed Tiketz' voices.

 **Trumpsy's First Diary Cassette**  
"I love the quiet and that's hard to come by these busy times. And yeah, sure. It may stink to high heaven down here, but it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Tiketz' songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them. So I'll keep my mind a-sigin' and my nose cloesd." Trumpsy said.


	3. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall

**Snoof's First Diary Cassette**  
"I don't be seein' what the big deal is. So what if I went and painted some of those Burnard dolls with crooked smile? That's sure no reason for Mr. Chilbo to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be so helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'! Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all." Snoof said.

 **Chilbo's First Diary Cassette**  
"These's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just Mixel nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe. Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why, with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself. Now that is a beautiful and positively silly thought." Chilbo said positive for the belief.

 **Flurr's Second Diary Cassette**  
"Everything feels like it's coming apart. When I walked into the recording booth today, Tiketz was there with that... Camillot. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Booger Angel will now be voiced by Mr. Camillot Mixalot. A part of me died when he said that. There's gotta be a way to fix this." Flurr said heartbroken.

 **Gurggle's and Kamzo's Duo Diary Cassette  
** "Alright let's go over this again. It the-a pressure goes over 45, I screw the-a safety bolt is tighten, right?" Gurggle said.

"No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unless the safety switch." Kamzo said.

"You sure? You-a know, this sounds-a harder than comparing ear wax to bee's wax!" Gurggle said.

"Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep on eye the gouge!" Kamzo said.

"Look pal. If you-a think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'm outta here!" Gurggle said.

 **Kamzo's Second Diary Cassette**  
"These blasted elevators. Sometimes they open, sometimes they don't. Sometimes they come, sometimes they keep on going to hell and back. I keep telling these people, if Mr. Chilbo keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their deaths. And it sure ain't gonna be me. I'm taking the stairs." Kamzo said.

 **Flurr's Third Diary Cassette**  
"Who would've thought? Me having lunch with Chilbo! Apparently times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there, I thought I'd be stuck with the check. But I gotta say, he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Booger. I liked it." Flurr said happy.

 **Gurggle's Third Diary Cassette**  
"I don't get it. Everyone's walking around here like-a grandma just died. Nothing, but angry faces everywhere. These Mixels gotta lighten up. I mean hello! You make-a cartoons. Your job is to make Mixels laugh. I'm telling you. If these Mixels don't start cracking-a smile every now and then, I'm outta here!" Gurggle said.

 **Flamzer's First Diary Cassette**  
"They say the real problem with Mr. Chilbo is that he never actually tells us little Mixels anything. Oh, sure. According to him, there's always big stuff coming. Adventure and fame and the like. But I'm the guy, see, who has to make sure our budgets don't go all out of whack just because genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this js top secret, apparently Mr. Chilbo has another large project in mind now... and it ain't gonna be cheap." Flamzer said.

 **Jinky's Second Diary Cassette**  
"Now I'm not lookin' for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places. You see, I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this... company. That projectionist, they always say, creepin' around, he's just lookin' for trouble. Well, trouble or not, I sees everything. They don't even know when when I'm watching. Even when I'm right behind 'em." Jinky said.

 **Dribbal's First Diary Cassette**  
"Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Chilbo is man of ideas and only ideas. When I agreed to start this whole thing with him, I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead, I give and he takes. I haven't seen Zooti for days now. Still, someone has to make this happen. When in doubt, just keep drawing, Dribbal. On the plus side, I've got a new character I think Mixels are going to love." Dribbal said clear voice his emotional.


	4. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders

**Flurr's Fourth Diary Cassette**  
"They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Chilbo's going around saying things behide closed doors. I can always tell. Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has as "oppontunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker think he can double cross an angel and get it away with it, well, oh, he's get another thing coming. Booger, ooh he doesn't like liars." Flurr said.

 **Wuzzo's First Diary Cassette**  
"For six years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination. Colossal wonders such as the world has ever seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat. But right in front of everyone, high level investors, Wall Street tycoons, the ever-tactless Chilbo introduces me, the great Wuzzo, as Buzzie! Like I was his child! You may be paying me, Mr. Chilbo, but you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mr. Chilbo, know that this grand achievement will belong to me and to me along." Wuzzo said.

 **Gurggle's Fourth Diary Cassette**  
"These-a guys down in the warehouse get to-a play games all day while I'm stuck-a cleaning up after them! They kept locking themselves out of their own-a back room. So I says to 'em "Look, guys!", I says. "You're-a smart, right? Here an idea! Why not rig these games up to knock open the door if ya' win? It'll be fun for you guys and it saves me-a trip down here everyday". They went for it like dog to pot roast. I tell ya', If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'm outta here!" Gurggle said his intelligence for games fair.

 **Teslo's First Diary Cassette**  
"The only thing that works around here is my tail. Half these Mixels don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha' morons is what they are. Spend their day in the warehouse arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complaining. I get the most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Wuzzo's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday and maybe dance. I swear, when my back's turned, that thing's movin'." Teslo said.

 **Wuzzo's Second Diary Cassette**  
"The biggest park ever built. A centerfold of attractions. Each one more grand than the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought. But then, oh, Mister Chilbo. For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares. I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece. My masterpiece! And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me? No! This is my park! My glory! You may think that I'm gone, but I'm still here!" Wuzzo said.

 **Chilbo's Second Diary Cassette**  
"I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength, you can conquer even your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated and, above all, who you really are. Okay, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the in writing I want more use of the word 'dreaming' in every message! Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! Mixels just eat up that kind of slop! Hmm, what? It's still on? Well, turn it off, damn it!" Chilbo said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Reel

**Dribbal's Second Diary Cassette  
** "If anyone finds this, my name's Dribbal. And I've been trapped far below Chilbo Studios, a man I used to work for. There's crazy things after me down here. Monsters. Demons. Angels. And right now two of them are holding me a prisoner. I don't know how to get out of here, but there's more. There's a hidden secret hiding in the shadows. I just felt like I'm being watched. There's something more in here. If anyone finds this, you must not-" Dribbal doesn't said he hear some anonymous sound interrupts. "Hold on." He said and heard anonymous sound continues. "They're coming back." Dribbal said.

 **Dribbal's Third Diary Cassette  
** "It's me, it's Dribbal. It's been a while since I last recorded. Mostly I've been spending my days doodling, passing the times, as the best I can. I heard my captors arguing today. It seems that they still don't know what to make me. I guess that makes sense. Because I do not know what to make of them either. Times like this I wish Boogly was still with me... He is the same much Boogly but, he was a good friend to have. I miss him. I just couldn't save him... But I promise... I will get out of the studio, if it's the last thing I do..." Dribbal guilty about his thinking.

 **Dribbal's Fourth Diary Cassette**  
"This may be my last chance to record a message, I'm pretty sure he saw me talking into this thing, He probably won't let me keep it. Not much left to say except...Zooti, I miss you and I love you so much. Coming back to this old place well...it kind of reminds me of how much I've gained. I feel like there's so many questions that need answering, so many things that don't make any sense. If anyone hears this, if you make it out, don't ever return, because the Ink Demon will find you." Dribbal said.

 **Kamzo's Third Diary Cassette  
** "Progress Report to Gent Home Office. Client: Chilbo Studios. Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seems to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering. Although, Mr. Chilbo remains convinced they are the same thing. The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes. One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Burnard. Since that time, no other attempts of this particular figure have emerged. And the one that did...I dunno, there's something unworldly about him." Kamzo said.

 **Gurggle's Fifth Diary Cassette  
** "So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the office around 2:00 AM last night and what do ya think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking-a chocolate cake. Just sitting there! Practically yelling my name! You know, I work hard. I warn my pay. Ear every dollar. But you know what this-a company's missing? Little, benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's-a perk! Hopefully know one finds out what I done. Cause if they did, I can tell what would happen. I'm outta-a here." Gurggle said.

 **Chilbo's Third Diary Cassette  
** "A small memo to all administration offices. Rumors have begun to fly that we simply can't tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and a slanderous lie against us. It's also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big pictures. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader, which is me." Chilbo said. ****

 **Chilbo's Fourth Diary Cassette  
** "Listen, Kammy, I know you boys over at Gent are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abominations! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wandering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt, but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are souls then, dammit, we'll get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!" ****

 **Chilbo's Fifth Diary Cassette  
** "I know how much this part means to you, Flurr. Booger means a lot to me too. All my characters do. In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hands, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Flurr, I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project, a little ceremony. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do ya say?" Chilbo said.  
 **  
Chilbo's Sixth Diary Cassette  
** "It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands. A lumpy of clay can turn to meaning, if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm. Look what we've built! We created life itself, Dribbal! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures. But when the tickets stopped selling, when the next big thing came along, only the monsters remained. Shadows of the past. But you can save them, Dribbal! You can peel it all away! You see, there's only one thing Burnard has never known. He was there for his beginning, but he has never seen..."The End"." Chilbo's voice of end audio log.


End file.
